Love's Divine
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: Harry's son is starting his first year at Hogwarts. Draco is the new Potions professor and Harry has joined on as and assistant DADA teacher. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**_Title: Love's Divine_**

****

**_Author: Lucinda aka ½ of Darkness Fades DTWC_**

****

**_Rating: R_**

****

**_Warnings: M-PREG , slash_**

****

**_Pairing: Draco/Harry_**

****

**_Summary: Harry's son is starting his first year at Hogwarts. Draco is the new Potions professor and Harry has joined on as and assistant DADA teacher. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognise. _**

Chapter one: Lucian's first day

Taking his seat amongst the other professors, Draco Malfoy noticed that not much had changed since he graduated. The school brought back so many memories, both happy and sad. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and memories of his first love came flashing back. His smile, his expressive eyes, his warm embrace that always made him feel loved and secure. _'I was an idiot for leaving him.'_ Without thinking, Draco pushed back his chair, excused himself and left the Great Hall.

Severus Snape was walking towards the Great Hall when Draco ran past him. He wondered why his godson where his godson was going in such a hurry. "Draco."

Draco turned on his heel to face his father's friend. "Yes, sir?"

_'He looks so sad.'_ Severus thought. There was something wrong but he wasn't sure what. "Is something the matter?" He asked. Draco was like a son to him. Severus had often watch Draco as a child while Lucius and Narcissa were away.

"It's nothing, just some old memories deciding to resurface."

"Harry?"

"Pretty much. I'll take dinner in my room. Tell me if I missed anything later."

"Of course." He replied as they went on in their separate directions.

When Severus entered the Great Hall, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. _'What's he doing here?'_ He thought as he took his seat as far away from the other new addition to the faculty. _'Draco will be most displeased by this.'_ He sat down and shot a deadly glare at the end of the long table.

Harry sat calmly as he waited for the first years to arrive. 'Nothing has changed since I left.' He smiled as the doors opened and the group of eleven year olds filed in. One child stood out of the crowd. Harry gave a small wave to the child who waved back as he shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other.

The shock of pale blonde hair drew Severus' attention back to the first-years currently being sorted. Messy hair, big eyes, glasses, that smile, Severus started in shock at the boy. 'Another Potter brat.' Severus scowled and looked as if he was about to quit right on the spot.

"Potter, Lucian Aedan." Professor McGonagall called. The little boy nervously walked forward and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, yes, your Harry Potter's son." The hat said. Lucian just nodded. "Just like your father, one of them at least. Hmm, a Malfoy as well."

"Please, not Slytherin."

"Your father said the same thing. You would do well in Slytherin, just as your father would have. GRYFFINDOR!"

Both the little blonde boy and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Lucian walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit beside a little second-year redhead. He beamed at his father and Harry mouthed back, 'congratulations.'

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" The boy sitting across from Lucian asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know who my other father is."

"Well you look like a Malfoy and Malfoys are bad news."

"What makes you think I'm a Malfoy, huh?" The redhead grabbed Lucian's arm and tried to calm him down. "Lee, let go of me." She loosened her grip on her best friend's arm.

The hall was silent and Albus Dumbledore was about to make his speech when Harry saw Clear Weasley grabbed his son's arm. Harry prayed Lucian wouldn't do anything rash. The boy definitely had Draco's temper and tended to act without thinking, like Harry. He was the perfect blend of both parents but that blend also included both parents' bad habits.

Clear Weasley, daughter of Charlie and Fleur, was Lucian's best friend and just happened to have a bit of a childhood crush on the 11-year old Potter boy.

"Why do I think you're a Malfoy? Because you look like one, that's why. So, you don't know your other father. You really are a little bastard child aren't you? You'd never think your father was a fucking queer." The other boy said trying not to gather too much attention.

Lucian was seething with anger at the other Gryffindor. Clear took Lucian's hand in hers and tried to keep him calm. She looked up to Harry at the faculty table and saw the expression on the 28-year old man's face. He other hand gripped the top of Lucian's arm tightly and tried to keep him from starting a fight but he was tall and strong and easily slipped out of her hold. "Luke, he's not worth it. Just ignore him."

"Yeah, Potter, just listen to your little girlfriend." He snickered. That did it for him. All of a sudden, in the middle of Dumbledore's speech, the loud crack of a fist connecting with someone's face followed by the thud of someone falling off the bench echoed through the hall.

From Harry's seat, he had a clear view of what was happening. If there was a rock somewhere, Harry wanted to crawl under it and die. School hadn't even started and his son was already causing trouble. He pushed back his chair and walked by the Gryffindor table, plucking his 5'3" son up by the collar of his white shirt. "Come along, boy. Clear, you too." She nodded obediently and got up.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall got up from her seat and made her way over to the older Gryffindor lying on the floor with a bloody nose. "Mr. Jacobs, please follow me to the infirmary." She led him out and towards the infirmary to get his nose taken care of.

Chaos erupted in the Great Hall the minute the two professors left. Albus had a look of severe disappointment on his face while Severus looked like he wanted bash his head against the table in frustration at having to deal with a third Potter.

"QUIET!" Albus shouted. The man hardly ever shouted at students. "Let's not start this year off badly. Now, if everyone can settle down, let the feast begin!" Severus ate quickly and left for his room to sit in his chair with a bottle of scotch.

A/N: I'll be continuing my other fics so don't worry. Don't forget to review. And as much as my brother and I like the 'plz write more' and 'good work!' reviews, give us your opinion on the story. Sorry its so short, the next chapter is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviewers:_**

****

**_Bluumberry_****_: All will be explained in this and the next chapter through a series of flashbacks._**

****

**_Yuranda_****_: hehehe. Enthusiastic reviewers like you make the update come sooner. Glad you like it._**

****

**_Chapter 2: Potion accidents_**

Clear followed father and son quietly to Harry's chambers. Once they reached the elder Potter's sparse yet tastefully decorated chambers, Harry slammed the door shut and the shouting and pacing began. "What the hell were you thinking?! You can't just go around beating up everyone! You're not a little kid anymore Lucian."

"Dad, he was saying that I looked like a Malfoy and that because I didn't know who my other father was, he started calling me a bastard child. On top of that, he started calling you a queer."

"This true, Clear?" She nodded and continued to nervously play with the hem of her grey, wool skirt.

"Luke, you have to understand that people will say things but you shouldn't let it bother you too much. They're just words. It's nice to know you feel the need to defend me but you don't need to defend me every time someone says something about me." He wrapped an arm around his son and attempted to smooth his unruly, blonde hair.

"Dad?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"The hat said you were almost placed in Slytherin and that I was a Malfoy. Is it true? Is what that kid said true? Are Malfoy's really bad news?" He sounded hurt that his father might be keeping something so important, like the identity of his other father, a secret.

"Not all Malfoy's are bad news. They're just cowards. Real big, stupid cowards that think they're better than everyone. I don't want to talk about your father, Lucian. Also, as much as I would rather not, I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor for starting a fight and two weeks detention. You will be serving one week with me and one week with Professor Snape and the alternate potions professor." He said sternly.

"Just tell me if my father's a Malfoy. I want to know."

"Yes, your father was a Malfoy. Are you happy now? I don't want to see him or talk to him ever again. Your father left me when I need him the most. He left me alone and pregnant with you. And this was all because I told him that I loved him. That fucking coward." Harry didn't know whether to be angry or sad. In the end, Harry was sad and nearly crying.

Clear held out a hanky for Harry. "Here, Mr. Potter."

He took it and dabbed his eyes. "Thank you, Clear, darling. Now, both of you go see professor McGonagall. I'm sure she wants to have words with you and she'll give you the password." The two nodded and gave Harry a hug before walking out.

That night, Harry went to sleep thinking about someone he hadn't thought about in a while. Little did he know that someone else in the castle was thinking about him and how things could have been.

_Harry sat in a big, fluffy king-sized bed with a little blonde boy next to him. He was reading to his son when the door of his bedroom opened and an older version of the little boy entered carrying a tiny infant girl in his arms. "How's your hand doing?" He asked._

_"Getting better. Was it really necessary for you to fracture two bones in my hand?" Harry asked, holding up his bandaged hand. The bones had been set with magic but it was still very sore and need to be wrapped up. "I should really be asking how you're feeling. After all, you did just have my daughter not two days ago." He felt the bed shift as the other man got in and ruffled their son's hair._

_"You try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of your fist. You had Luke; you know what it's like to go through childbirth." _

_Harry looked from his son to his husband and back. "Yes dear, but Luke was a small baby and I was heavily sedated." Luke held out his arms and took his baby sister from his father's arms. "Be careful and watch her neck."_

_"I know, dad." _

_The four were the picture perfect family. They were happily married with two children, a dog and a goldfish. "It's past your bedtime, sweetie. Why don't you bring your sister to her room?" The boy nodded and climbed off the bed before taking his sister down and leaving the room._

_"You know, you could just say that you want to kiss. That'll make me leave the room."_

_"Okay then, Luke, please leave. I want to kiss your dad." He said with a devilish grin. Harry laughed at his husband and pulled the other man on top of him. Together, the two just lay there enjoying being held by the other. _

_Their lips met in tiny, light kisses but soon grew to be deeper, more passionate, almost desperate kisses. Clothing was discarded and the sounds of small gasps filled the air as the two men spent hours exploring each other's bodies. They took their time touching and kissing and licking each other's body, relishing the feeling of their skin touching after weeks without any kind of physical contact beside the occasional kiss. It was almost as if they were seventeen and discovering what the other enjoyed all over again. _

_Silently, Harry begged his spouse to take him and of course, his loving husband obliged and slowly slipped into the warmth of Harry's slightly sweaty body. As his lover slowly plunged into him, Harry's mouth opened in a silent cry as the other man's cock hit his prostate dead-on. Back arching in pleasure, he let out a soft whimper as they moved together at a languid pace that drove them both mad. _

_Their bodies slid together as their tongues moved together in a slow dance. No sound above a whisper was made by either man as they neared their release. His husband rested his forehead against Harry's, whimpering softly as he occasionally stole a kiss. Harry's hands roamed around his love's back, trying to pull him closer. They came, one after the other with a choked gasp, whispering the other's name._

_"I love you, Harry."_

_"I love you too, Draco."_

Draco's eyes flew open. Looking around, he realised he was at the school. It had been too perfect; of course it was a dream. He sighed and dragged himself out of the bed for a cold shower then off to breakfast to join the living.

Clear and Lucian made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was telling him about some of the teachers and which people to avoid. "You told me all this over the summer, remember?" Lucian laughed as she started talking about another teacher. The pair sat down at the table and piled food on their plates and waited to get their schedules.

"This sucks." Lucian whined.

"What does?"

"I have double potions first with Professor Malfoy."

"He must be Snape's new assistant teacher. I guess they decided to switch off on what classes they'll teach. I have you father for Defence today but I have Defence with Snape tomorrow. I only have professor Malfoy one day a week and you have Snape only one day a week." She shrugged and tucked her class schedule into her notebook. "I'll walk you to Potions so you don't get lost." In all honesty, she wanted an excuse to spend more time with the boy.

Lucian didn't look his age. Most people thought he was older, 13 or 14 maybe. He was attractive, just like both his fathers. Fathers. "Hey Lee, you think this new professor Malfoy guy could be my father?" He asked.

"There aren't really too many Malfoy's, or so my dad says. Grams once said she went to school with an insufferable boy named Lucius Malfoy and I know Uncle Ron used to complain about a Draco Malfoy that he went to school with and then worked with for a while. I don't know what to tell you, sweets. Where was your father this morning? I didn't see him at breakfast."

"Dad overslept probably. OR is just being lazy and decided to eat in his chambers."

They reached the classroom and chatted quietly until other students came and they all filed in the classroom and took their seats.

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest!" The girl next to him giggled. He rolled his eyes and gave her a forced smile. "I'm Haley Michaels." She held out her hand to Lucian who just stared at her.

"Lucian Potter. I don't shake hands." He placed his notebook at the centre of his desk and his textbook in the top left corner of his desk.

"Your father's Harry Potter." She said, taking out her own books and writing utensils.

_'Why did I have to sit here?'_ "Yes, my father's Harry Potter." He sighed, looking around to see if there was another seat available. He spied an empty seat in the back of the room next to Shane Wood. He quickly gathered up his books and quickly slipped to the back of the room.

"If everyone could take their seat," Draco directed the statement to Lucian who was just about to sit. "You, boy, sit down."

Lucian turned around and lifted his head to look his professor in the eye. What Lucian saw was an older version of himself. His expression was mirrored by the blonde at the front of the room. "Sorry, um Professor, uh Malfoy, sir." Shane grabbed Lucian's sleeve and pulled him down on the seat.

"What's wrong with you Luc?" The sandy haired boy asked. Shane was a spitting image of his father, Oliver. Harry had signed with Puddlemere United as their seeker a year after he graduated and Lucian was born. Oliver and Harry had dated for a little while until they both decided that their work came first. Last year, Harry had decided that he would stay with Puddlemere as their reserve seeker because he would be joining the staff at Hogwarts. Oliver had supported his friend's decision.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He gave his friend a reassuring smile and placed his books in their order on his desk.

"Perfectionist." Shane mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Is there something the two of you would like to share with the class?" Draco sat on the edge of his desk. The two boys shook their heads and Draco took their attendance.

"Parker, Dana."

"Present." A small, brunette Slytherin chirped.

The next name caught Draco by surprise. "Potter, Lucian." His voice wavered and he looked up from his book to see the little blonde boy in the back raise his hand.

"Here." Lucian said.

Draco thought Lucian looked just like him at the same age but with messier hair and slightly fuller lips. That hair. He knew that hair and those lips. It was an 11-year old Harry with blonde hair and small, black framed glasses. He realised the class was staring at him and cleared his head to continue roll call. "The potion is on the board, ingredients are in that cupboard over there." He pointed to the cabinet on the other side of the room and sat down at his desk.

The top drawer of the large wooden desk was labelled: MALFOY. Draco and Severus had agreed they would each take two drawers and leave he bottom two drawers for confiscated items since they were sharing classes. He opened the top drawer on 'his side' and saw the framed picture of him and Harry in their seventh year. _'We were so happy. What went wrong?'_ He thought to himself as he tapped the en of his silver stylus on the desk blotter. _'You ran the minute he told you that he was in love with you. You're scared of commitment.'_ He wondered who Lucian's mother was. But he had always thought Harry was gay. 'I guess things change.' He sighed and took one last look at the picture of him wrapped tightly in Harry's arms and shut the drawer.

BANG!

He was brought back to reality by a sudden explosion in the second to last row. Lucian and Shane were covered in the ruined potion. The two girls sitting in front of them had completely messed up their potion. "What did you do?!" He shrieked. "A blind chimp could make that potion!" He was fuming. It was his first class and already someone exploded a cauldron. "Detention, both of you and 20 points each from Gryffindor. Class is dismissed early except for you two." He pointed to the two girls. "When I come back from the infirmary, I want to see this place spotless. SPOTLESS, do you hear me? Now get to work!" He shouted and led the two boys from the room and to the infirmary.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" Poppy asked with her hands on her hips and giving Draco a stern look.

"Cauldron explosion." He said. He waited for Poppy to turn around before he snuck into the cabinet to take a small piece of chocolate.

"Draco Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" He called from behind the screen.

"Nothing." He said shoving the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Come over here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes, ma'am." He walked over to where she was cleaning the potion residue off the boys. Lucian looked up at his professor and Draco could practically see the gear turn in the boy's head.

"I didn't know you had a son, Draco." She said wiping a smear of residue from Shane's cheek.

"I don't have a son." He said softly. He gave the medi-witch a weak smile and nervously rubbed the short hairs on the back of his neck. Right now, Draco just wanted to hide somewhere. He couldn't help but remember that the one person he had ever loved, had a child with someone else. "He's Harry's boy."

"I should have known. Only a Potter would land himself in the infirmary on the second day of school." Her eyes darted between the two blondes. "Boys, I want you to stay here for a few hours just to make sure there are no side effects besides the boils." She turned to Draco who had attempted to hide the fact that he had taken another piece of chocolate. "Draco!" She walked past him towards her office and smacked the back of his head.

"What?!" He whined.

"The same thing happened to Longbottom in your first year." She remembered.

"I remember." He smiled and watched her disappear into her office. Several minutes later the sound of running footsteps down the hall pulled Draco from his daydream. He heart nearly stopped as he saw who the blur that had just crashed through the infirmary doors and skidded to a stop in front of Lucian was.

He hadn't even seen Draco standing there. All he cared about was his son and his friend's son. "You two alright?" The two boil covered boys nodded and Poppy came back out of her office with the antidote. "Good."

His breath caught in his throat, his hands were sweaty and shaking. He hadn't seen him in person for eleven years and here he was with his back to him, completely oblivious to Draco's presence. "Harry?" He whispered.


	3. A Visit to the infirmary

**_Reviewers:_**

****

**_Tetsumaru_****_: Typos? My brother proof-read it and the computer didn't pick up any. I would appreciate if you could point out what they were so I could change them._**

****

**_Alliance_****_ Webb: Dray says: Yes, I, being a gay man, know that we can't reproduce. It's fiction and in being fiction, anything can happen. Lucinda says: I leave my computer for one minute, ONE bloody minute and you …grrr.. I hate you, brother of mine. Yes I know Gay men can't produce. It's an M-PREG story. That tells you that men have babies in this story. _**

****

**_Chapter 3: A Visit to the Infirmary_**

"Harry?"

He smoothed back his son's hair before turning around. "Why are you here?" He asked watching as the other man took a hesitant step forward.

"I brought them here. They were in my class so it was my responsibility."

"You're Snape's alternate." Draco nodded.

"You're the new defense professor."

"Yeah, I am. Please leave, Malfoy." He didn't want his ex-lover to leave but the man had hurt him too much in the past. For the sake of his son, Harry didn't cry. Inside, Harry was torn between running to him and kicking his ass. But something wasn't right. Harry had never seen Draco look so incredibly…heartbroken.

"Dad, are you okay?" Lucian asked, his big, green-grey eyes looking up at Harry.

"Yeah, um, listen, I'm going to go find you professor. I'll be right back. You two will be alright?"

"Harry, sir, we'll be fine." Shane said shooing the older Potter from the room.

_'Please leave, Malfoy.'_ Those words echoed in Draco's head as he left the infirmary. He leaned against the cool, stone wall next to the infirmary doors and slumped down with his arm folded on top of his knees, sobbing silently. _'How could I have been so stupid? He'll never take me back now.'_ He hoped no one would see him in this state. Eleven years ago, back when they were in their seventh year, they had been so happy. Draco loved him but would never admit it. Love was a weakness, it made you vulnerable. That was what Draco had been taught. _'Eleven years ago? He had been with Harry then. The boy looks an awful lot like me. What am I thinking? I'm just being hopeful.'_

He stood up only to be smacked in the face with the heavy door. There was a sickening crack as Draco's head smacked against the wall. "Fuck! That hurt." He groaned pinching the bridge of his bleeding nose.

Harry spun around and caught him in his arms. He lifted him up and carried him into the infirmary. 'He's so thin.' He thought as he laid him on a bed with his head propped up.

"What is it with you Potter boys?" Poppy asked as she handed Draco a potion to stop his nose from bleeding. "What happened?"

"Harry hit me in the face with the door." Harry stood looking guilty near Draco's bed.

He left Draco's side and sat by his son. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"I've got boils. How do you think I feel?" Lucian snapped.

"Sorry, do you two want anything?" He asked. The two shook their heads and Harry laughed as they attempted to not touch the slowly disappearing boils. "No touching!"

"Dad?" Lucian whispered.

"Yes?"

"Professor Malfoy is my father, isn't he?" He asked, noticing his father glancing over to the other injured blonde. "He was the one who left you when you were pregnant with me?" Harry nodded. "It's okay, dad. You have me and Shane and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Oliver and everyone else. He's sorry, dad. I could tell. The way he looked at you when you told him to leave. He was sad. I think he still loves you. I know you still love him."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are far too insightful?"

"I just know what I see. Talk to him." He smiled.

"Luke, your father never loved me. I was a foolish teenager. I'm not stopping you from getting to know your father but I am telling you not to get your hopes up that we'll be one big happy family. Get some rest, sweetie. I'll bring your homework to you two later on." He kissed the top of his head and pulled the curtains around Lucian's and Shane's beds.

Nervously, Harry played with his cufflinks, pacing around, deciding whether he should go talk to Draco or not. When he had held him in his arms, Harry felt like he was seventeen all over again. He wanted to give his son the family he deserved with both of his fathers.

Sure, he had dated since Draco left him but none of the men he went out with or slept with were what he was looking for. Yeah, some of them would have been great to have around for a while but they just couldn't make him happy the way Lucian's father used to. There was nothing between him and those other guys. They just didn't do it for him. None of them were Draco.

Over the years, Harry had desperately wanted to seek out Draco and tell him about their wonderful son but he was always reminded of the way Draco had just broken up with him because Harry happened to fall in love. That was something Harry found hard to over look.

"You're making a trench in the floor." Draco laughed from his bed.

Harry smiled. Draco melted inside. Harry felt like he was thirteen and was trying to talk to his crush. His hands were sweaty and shoved in his pockets. He walked over to Draco's bed and started rocking back and forth on his feet. "Um, sorry I hit you with the door before." He muttered, looking down at the stone floor.

"It's alright. You didn't know I was there. I shouldn't have been sitting there in the first place." He heard Draco take a deep, calming breath then say something he wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago."

"I have to go." That was all Harry could say before he hurried towards the exit. Four words stopped him.

"Harry, I love you." Draco was sitting up in bed, his head throbbing from where it connected to the wall.

"You don't love me." Harry didn't even bother turning around. "I have to get to my classes."

"Poppy told Severus to cover for you. I always loved you Harry."

Harry sighed in defeat and turned to face the concussed blonde. He walked back and sat in the chair beside Draco's bed.

"What made you name him Lucian?" Draco asked as he lay his head back down on his pillow. "He's a beautiful child."

"Lucian means light. It seemed appropriate. He was my light when my life was going to hell."

"What do you mean?"

"His father had left me a few days before I knew I was pregnant. His pregnancy was not easy to say the least. There were problems, complications with his delivery. I almost died. For the first month or so after he was born, Lucian was very sick. He was also nearly a month premature. He was born December 12th. The medi-witch who helped deliver him didn't think he would make it to his first birthday but he did." As Harry was speaking, Draco's hand had slipped onto the other man's thigh in a comforting gesture. "Don't touch me. Of course he's beautiful. He looks just like his father. His father was the most gorgeous person I'd ever met. I was a stupid teenager and didn't know any better. Lucian was one of the best mistakes ever. If I hadn't been a stupid teenager, I wouldn't have the most amazing son."

"He's mine, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"Of course he's yours. He looks exactly like you, you stupid git." Harry spat, crossing his arms.

"Every day I regret leaving you. I was scared."

"You were scared? _You were SCARED_? What the fuck were you scared of?"

"Keep it down, Harry." Poppy chided from her office.

"I was afraid you would leave, the way my mother did. I thought that if I left, it would hurt less than if you left me one day. I know it makes no sense to you but in my head it does. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. I've been miserable without you. I'm so, so, so sorry that I broke up with you the way I did. You have no idea how many times I wanted to go back to your flat and act like nothing ever happened. I followed your career and went to as many matches as I could, hoping that I might get a chance to speak to you and tell you how sorry I was. You're everything to me. I was crushed this morning when I saw you had a son. I though that you had found someone else and had a child with that person." He reached for Harry's hand, half expecting him to pull his hand away but he didn't. Draco's thin hand rested gently over Harry's, the contact making Harry's chest tighten. "Come here." He patted the space next to him on the bed and sat up.

"It won't be easy getting me to fully trust you again. I never told Luke you were his father. He only found out he was a Malfoy yesterday. I sold our flat after you left. I just couldn't bear being in that place anymore." Harry slid onto the bed and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked. He bit his lip and worried what the other man's answer would be.

"I never stopped. I may have been mad at you and wanted to kill you at some time but I never stopped loving you."

"Will you take me back?" Harry nodded. "This time, when I say I won't leave you, I mean it. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you last time. This kind of thing only happens in children's stories. It's too perfect." They smiled at each other and Harry's grip on Draco's hand tightened. "Will you kiss me already?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want to wait. Draco, don't make promises you can't keep. Get some rest, baby. You hit your head pretty hard." He ran a finger along Draco's jaw and over his eyelids. "This whole thing with us, it's going to take a while for me to get used to. I just got used to you not being in my life and here you are a part of my life again." He tried to get off the bad but Draco's arm around his waist stopped him. "You have to let me go. I'm just going down to the kitchen to go get something to eat and perhaps bring the boys their homework. Want anything?"

"Want you." He smirked and Harry fought the urge not to kiss him. "From the kitchen I don't know. You can decide for me." Harry nodded and walked towards the door. "Hey, I love you."

"I know."

A/N: Sappy, I know. ::Sigh:: Sometimes we all need a little romance. My co-author is reading what I write over my shoulder and is laughing hysterically. I blame the silly girly movies I just watched for all the fluffiness in this chapter.

**_Next Chapter:_** How Draco and Harry got together. Lucian and Draco have a chat. More fights between student!


End file.
